Henry Jones: Captain Swan
by WitchyPerson
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Henry hubiera sido adoptado por Killian durante la maldición en vez de Regina, Hook todavía tiene sus recuerdos, qué pasará cuando Henry se entere de que su padre adoptivo es el Captain Hook y que todos están bajo la maldición de su madrina Regina. Henry buscará a su madre biológica en Boston y la traerá de vuelta a Storybrooke.(En Wattpad con el mismo nombre)
1. Prólogo

Henry Jones tenía 10 años cuando se fue de Storybrooke en busca de su madre biológica.

Henry sabía que tenía que tener una madre, al menos eso era lo que le habían enseñado, él fue adoptado por el asesor alcaldesa de Storybrooke, Killian Jones, cuando era un bebé.

Aunque siempre había sentido que pertenecía a otro lugar, cosas raras pasaban en Storybrooke, nadie envejecia nunca o qué, porque de lo que él recuerda todos han lucido igual desde que tiene memoria.

Sus dudas fueron confirmadas el día que su profesora Mary Margaret le entregó el libro de cuentos. Su padre era el capitán garfio y su madrina era la reina malvada y ¡todos estaban encarcelados en el tiempo en una ciudad sin finales felices!

Eran personas muy crueles y malas por lo que había leído en ese libro, puras muertes y dos culpables. Alguien tenía que parar esa situación, ¿Si no era él, entonces quién? Nadie más recordaba nada.

Trato de decirle a alguien pero no podía todos creian que estaba loco, empezó a tratar de alejarse de Killian y Regina, pero esto solo resulto en que lo mandaran a terapia con Archie que era pepito grillo. Como odiaba estar en su casa ahora que sabia la verdad. No odiaba a su padre o su madrina pero sabía que estaban mal y tenía que hacer algo para acabar con la maldición.

Así que lo planeo bien cogió la tarjeta de crédito de Mary Margaret y entró a una página, su adopción fue cerrada pero con dinero, bueno con dinero podía acceder a cualquier tipo de información. Luego encontró el nombre de su madre biológica.

Emma Swan.

Espero que su padre fuera a su oficina a tomar ron con Regina y salió de su casa. Luego de un largo trayecto llegó a Boston. Se encontró frente a la puerta de la mujer destinada a romper la maldición.


	2. Capitulo 1

Henry estaba en frente de la puerta de la que era su madre biológica. Tocó un par de veces , una rubia abrió, bajo la mirada y lo miró.

"Puedo ayudarte?"

"Eres Emma Swan?"

"Si, quien eres?"

"Mi nombre es Henry, soy tu hijo"

Ella se quedó muda y él entró.

Emma recobrando la cordura le respondió.

"Yo no tengo hijos"

"Hace 10 años diste a un bebé en adopción, ese bebé era yo"

Emma se encerró en el baño para calmarse y volvió a salir.

"Mira niño voy a llamar a la policia"

"Les diré que me secuestraste"

Emma dejo a un lado el teléfono.

"Y ellos te creerán porque soy tu madre biológica"

Henry le sonrió.

"Tú no harías eso"

"Pruébame"

"Eres bueno pero te diré un secreto, si bien no soy buena en muchas cosas si en una, llámalo un súper poder pero sé cuando me están mintiendo y tú lo estás"

"Bien no lo haría pero no los llames por favor, al menos llévame a casa"

"Y donde es eso?"

"Storybrooke, Maine"

En la casa de Killian él ya se había dado cuenta de que Henry no estaba, llamó al Sheriff y a Regina.

"Cuando se fue?" Le preguntó Graham.

"Crees que si supiera cuando se fue te hubiera llamado!"

"Killian cálmate" le dijo Regina.

"No me pidas que me calme, debería estar afuera buscándolo en lugar de aquí haciéndome preguntas estupidas"

En eso escucharon un carro estacionarse en la entrada.

Killian vio a Henry bajarse y corrió a la entrada. Emma lo miró, estaba de traje, si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que se encontraban probablemente lo hubiera invitado a salir.

"Henry, ¡¿Estas bien, dónde estabas?!" Bajo su tono al mirar a Emma "¿Qué pasó?"

"Encontré a mi verdadera familia" luego pasó por el lado de Killian y corrió adentro.

"Iré a ver si Henry está bien" dijo Regina.

"Creo que me iré" dijo Graham mientras caminaba fuera de la casa.

"Usted es la madre biológica de Henry?"

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

"Le gustaría un vaso de ron?" Dijo Killian.

"Tiene algo más suave, aún tengo que manejar"

Ambos entraron a la casa mientras Regina bajaba la escalera.

"Henry está bien, solo está cansando" Regina se fue dejándolos solos.

"Cuando lo adopté me dijeron que la madre no quería tener ningún vínculo con él" dijo mientras le servía un vaso de ron.

"Y es así"

"Qué hay acerca de su padre, tengo que preocuparme por él?"

"No, él no sabe que existe"

Ambos pasaron a la oficina de Killian.

"Desde que trabajó en la alcaldía, todo ha sido más difícil, tiene empleo supongo"

"Sí, me mantengo ocupada"

"Bueno agréguele un trabajo más, eso es lo que es ser padre soltero, soy muy exigente, tal vez si soy un poco estricto, pero solo porque quiero que Henry tenga éxito en su vida, eso no me hace malvado o si?"

"No, creo que más lo dice por ese libro de cuentos"

La cara de Killian se congeló por un minuto, ¿sería posible?.

"No sé de qué me está hablando"

"Ya sabe él cree que todos somos personajes de cuento, sabe que olvídelo, es su hijo y yo debería irme"

Killian acompañó a Emma a la puerta. Henry vio a Emma irse.

Al día siguiente Henry estaba triste, Emma no se había quedado y él se iba a quedar para siempre con el capitán garfio. Cogió su mochila y antes de que Killian fuera a buscarlo para el desayuno huyó hacia su castillo.

Killian se levantó feliz de que esa mujer se había ido, aunque tenía que admitirlo era muy bonita. Pero quería quitarle su hijo aunque ella le había dicho que no. Fuera de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que era tarde Y que tenía que levantar a Henry. Tocó la puerta dos veces pero nadie contestaba, volví a tocar y creyó que Henry estaba molesto con él, Sin importarle abrir la puerta para encontrar la cama vacía.

"Henry, no es gracioso sal"

Busco rápidamente por toda la habitación pero no encontró a nadie.  
Fue a la comisaría y se encontró con Emma encerrada.

"Señorita Swan, usted sabe dónde está mi hijo?"

" No, he estado aquí toda la noche"

"Tiene que encontrarlo "

" Si me dejan salir puedo encontrarlo "

" A qué se refiere "

"Hable con sus amigos y sabrá dónde está"

"Mi hijo no tiene amigos"

"Todos los niños tienen amigos, si no busquemos en su computadora"

Killian levantó la ceja desconfiando pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Fueron a su casa, Emma entró al cuarto de Henry, tenía cosas lindas, al ver su cuarto se dio cuenta que hizo lo mejor en darlo en adopción, ella no le hubiera podido dar esa clase de vida y ese tal Killian aunque daba un poco de miedo, se veía que se preocupaba por él.

"Henry tiene tarjeta de crédito?"

"Tiene 10 años" fue lo único que dijo Killian.

"Pero aquí sale que usó una"

Ambos leyeron Mary Margaret.

"Quién es ella?"

"Es su profesora"

Killian no tenía problemas con ella, esa era Regina, pero quería saber porque le dio una tarjeta a su hijo.

"Vamos por Henry"

"Por qué huyó?"

"De un día a otro me empezó a odiar, primero creí que era porque soy estricto pero siempre he sido así con todos, es parte de mi trabajo, a parte de ser asesor soy capitán"

"Capitán garfio" se rió Emma.

"Disculpe?" Dijo Killian no entendiendo el chiste.

"Él cree que eres el capitán garfio, lo vio en un libro"

"Cuál libro?"

"No sé, uno de cuentos"

"Tonterías"

"Bueno para él no lo son"

"Lo que necesita es una dosis de realidad no esa basura que está leyendo"

"Tranquilo, es solo un niño"

"Sí, y es mío no se meta"

"Solo intento ayudar"

"Mire señorita Swan, no me lo tome a mal, pero no tengo la intención de compartirlo"

Dicho eso llegaron al salón de clases donde se encontraron con Mary Margaret.

"Donde está mi hijo"

"Creí que estaba enfermo"

"Usted le dio la tarjeta de crédito?"

"Que?" Miró su bolso y vio que le habían quitado la tarjeta.

"Para que quería mi tarjeta"

"Para encontrarme a mí, yo soy..." decir su madre no sonaba bien para Emma en especial frente a Killian.

"La mujer que lo dio en adopción" Killian completó la oración.

"No tengo idea donde está"

"Bloody hell, tendré que ir con el incompetente del Sheriff"

Killian se fue.

"Que carácter" dijo Emma.

"El siempre ha sido así, nos sorprendió a todos cuando adoptó a Henry, la tiene difícil"

"Si, es un poco abrumador"

"No me refería a eso, Henry es un niño adoptado y como todos se hace la misma pregunta, ¿Por que alguien se quizo deshacer de mí"

Mary Margaret volteó a verla.

"Oh no, no me refería a ti"

"Usted sabe dónde está verdad?"

"Su castillo"

Emma fue a buscar a Henry y efectivamente estaba ahí.

"Henry"

"Por que las cosas no cambiaron se supone que tenías que pelear la batalla final"

"No voy a pelear ninguna batalla y no somos personajes de cuentos, tienes que volver a tu casa"

"No puedo volver ahí, no sabes cómo es vivir con él, mi vida es horrible"

"Quieres saber lo que es horrible?" Emma se hartó, Henry no tenía idea de lo que era de verdad ser huérfano. "Que te dejen al lado de una carretera, mis padres ni siquiera se molestaron en dejarme en un hospital"

"Tú apareciste ahí, ellos te querían salvar de la medición"

"Tuve una familia hasta los 3 años, luego se deshicieron de mí cuando tuvieron un hijo" se agachó para estar a la altura de Henry "Tu papá hace lo que puede ok, tal vez sientes que no te ama pero al menos el si te quiso"

"Quédate una semana, es lo único que pido"

Emma llevó a Henry a su casa.

"Sabe que es gracioso, cuando sople las velas desee no estar sola en mi cumpleaños y Henry apareció"

"No se confunda Swan, esto no es una invitación a la vida de Henry"

"Yo no-"

"Sabe lo que es una adopción cerrada?, es lo que usted pidió, no tiene ningún derecho sobre él, porque mientras usted estaba haciendo dios sabe que yo fui el que lo cambio, el que calmo cada fiebre y soportó cada uno de sus caprichos, así que le recomendaría que se suba en su carro amarillo y no vuelva a pisar la ciudad"

"Me esta amenazando?"

"No, pero no tendría problema en hacerlo" Killian estaba a punto de entrar cuando Emma  
Volvió a hablar.

"Lo amas?"

"Que?"

"A henry, lo amas?"

Killian volteó a mirarla.  
"Claro que lo amo"

Le cerró la puerta y fue por el bloody libro.

"Henry" tocó la puerta.

"No quiero verte"

"Donde está el libro?" Entro de todas formas.

"Cuál libro?"

"Sabes al libro que me refiero y lo quiero ahora"

Henry sacó el libro de su mochila.

"Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto" le dijo Henry.

"Este libro dice tonterías y te está metiendo estupideces en la cabeza"

"Todo lo qué pasó es real y lo sabes, eres un villano y si algo aprendí del libro es que ellos no tienen finales felices"

"Suficiente, no volverás a ver este libro" lo cogió de la mochila.

"Porque no me dejaste en el orfanato" dijo y se tiró en su cama. Killian lo miró desde el marco de la puerta pero no le respondió.

Miró el libro y vio que las páginas del final estaban arrancadas.

En la otra parte de la cuidad Emma pensó en lo que dijo Henry, ella quería darle su mejor oportunidad y no estaba segura si lo hizo en dárselo a Killian, tal vez una semana podría hacerle bien.

Y con eso el reloj se movió, el tiempo corría por primera vez en Storybrooke.


End file.
